Valdore type
Valdore-type is a preliminary designation for a Romulan warbird design, of which the ''Valdore'' is a member. History In service during the late-2370s, the Valdore-type warbird was a staple of the fleet of the Romulan Star Empire. In the year 2379, two Valdore-type starships assisted the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] in attacking the rogue Reman warbird Scimitar in the Bassen Rift in 2379. Among these ships was the [[IRW Valdore|IRW Valdore]] - under the command of Romulan Commander Donatra. Both ships were critically damaged during the battle, one presumably destroyed. ( ) Technical Data Physical Arrangement .]] Similar in design to the ''D'deridex''-class warbird, the Valdore type was a large, fixed-wing vessel, ranging in color from dark-green to brown. With a wingspan roughly 900 meters wide, the vessel featured a large section extending forward to create a down-sloped head shape. Warp nacelles were connected at the end of each wing with impulse engines mounted aft. The hull was marked by distinctive "feather" shaped plating. Tactical Systems Ships of the Valdore type featured several forward-mounted disruptor banks located on each wing and some on the forward section of the ship. The Valdore appeared to have a sensor array superior to that of the USS Enterprise (or at least, one better suited for detecting cloaked ships). During the Battle of the Bassen Rift the Valdore had an easier time than the Enterprise hitting the Scimitar, and Captain Picard gave the order to follow the Valdore's lead. Main Bridge The command center of the Valdore type consisted of a roughly circular room distinguished by several console positions. With computers lining the rear bulkheads, a center seat or command chair and free-standing console were flanked by two additional stations. As another contrast to the D'deridex class, the viewscreen of the Valdore type was oval shaped. :The bridge of the ''Valdore was a redress of the bridge of the Enterprise-E. The set featured a darker, metallic-brown paint scheme and new flooring and carpet. Chairs from the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] were incorporated into the set, as was a Cardassian computer console (center) and two computers recycled from the Klingon Bird-of-Prey dating back to Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. The viewscreen of the Valdore was a reuse of the Son'a version from Star Trek: Insurrection. Image:Donatra_Valdore_2.jpg|Wide-angle view Image:Valdore type warbird bridge.jpg|Close up Ships Commissioned *[[IRW Valdore|IRW Valdore]] ** Unnamed Romulan starships Appendices Appearances * Star Trek Nemesis Background The officially-licensed Star Trek Customizable Card Game refers to the Valdore type as the Norexan class. The Star Trek: Titan novels from Pocket Books classify the Valdore type as the Mogai class. This nomenclature has not yet been verified in canon. John Eaves has said that his design for the Valdore was based upon the previous ''D'deridex''-class warbird, only with the lower wing removed and a sleeker edge. Strangely, one of the Valdore type vessels shown in the Bassen Rift is brown, which does not follow known Romulan vessel color schemes. Presumably this is to differentiate it from the Valdore. Apocrypha According to the Star Trek: Titan series, the Valdore type ships are smaller than the D'deridex vessls but are newer and more heavily armed, with more advanced weaponry. This may explain the significant difference in the appearance of this vessel's weaponry compared to that of the D'Deridex which is portrayed firing bright neon green torpedoes and disruptors. Also according to the Titan series, the Valdore type significantly outnumbers the D'Deridex in terms of numbers within the fleet. Category:Romulan starship classes de:Valdore-Typ pl:Warbird klasy Valdore (Norexan)